The Great Big Room
by Kitty-Kat-Kisses
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and a bunch of other characters are put in a big room. Some weird stuff happens. Ummm.. I'm bad at writing summeries, arn't I? Please, Just read this before you decide it's stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The stuff from Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. The plot belongs to me.  
  
A/N: I've decided to put Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Ron in a big room together for awhile. I'm part of this fic, too.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses:Hello Harold-  
  
Harry: Harry. My. Name. Is. Harry. Got it?  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Hermyown-  
  
Hermione:My name is Miss Hermione Granger, if you please.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Dracula-  
  
Draco: Draco, you Bitch!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Pantsy-  
  
Pansy: PANSY PANSY PANSY!!! HOW HARD IS THAT???  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: And Ron.  
  
Draco: Hey, How come you got his name right.  
  
Fred Weasly: Hey, how'd I get here.  
  
George Weasly: Yeah. We wern't introduced.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: So What? People know yoour here now, don't they?  
  
George: I sapose so  
  
Draco: How comeyou got Rons name right? And how come we're all here?  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Well, you see, this a little expirement of mine. Here, you guys can all eat cake now  
  
A bunch of ice-cream appears  
  
Ron: Ummm. That's ice-cream.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: So, eat it!  
  
Ron: You said cake  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses scrolls up.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: ok, your right. Ok, let me change that. You guys can all eat icecream now!  
  
All except Draco and Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Yeah  
  
Draco: I'm lactose intolerant.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: So don't eat anything  
  
Draco: Fine, be that way!  
  
A little while later, after all the icecream is eaten, the characters are acting a bit strange.  
  
George: Hey Draco.  
  
Draco: What the hell do you want?  
  
George: Guess  
  
Draco: Ummm. Cho Chang!  
  
Cho: You called  
  
~*~A/N: Sorry, I have to punnish Cho.~*~  
  
George: Umm. Not what I was going to say, but, that sounds good.  
  
Cho: No, It doesn't. I'm still crying over Cedric!  
  
George: Boo Hoo  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Ummm.. People... Lets BEHAVE!  
  
All: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Ok, that works to.  
  
The characters a stunned for a miniute, but then get back to well, whatever it was they were doing.  
  
George: Cho.Cho.Cho...Cho.  
  
Cho: Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Pansy: Hermine, where are you?  
  
Hermine: Chasing Ron.  
  
Pansy: Well, get over here!  
  
Hermione: Why?  
  
Pansy: I need some help.  
  
Hemione: Oh no you don't!  
  
Harry: ooo. Draco!  
  
Draco: Oh no way! I think there was something wrong with that icecream. I think it messed with your brins.  
  
Harry: So?  
  
Draco: So. I WISH CEDRIC WAS STILL ALIVE!  
  
Cedric: Huh?  
  
Cho: Cedric!  
  
And the two (Cedrick and Cho) did snog (With many tears from George)  
  
A/N Do you like it? I think I'm sugar high. Shall I continue?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter things belong to J.K.R. and the plot belongs to me.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Alright everyone, break it up!  
  
All stop whatever they were doing, except for Crabbe, who was chewing on a bone.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Ah hem! Crabbe!  
  
Crabbe: uh? Crabbe was in Great Hall, but now Crabbe is here?  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Yes, and I don't know why.  
  
George bursts into tears again.  
  
Cedric: Put a sock in it, weasel!  
  
A sock immediately appears in George's mouth.  
  
Harry: Draco?  
  
Draco stuns Harry.  
  
Ron: Malfoy! You pile of floating dragon dung!  
  
Malfoy: (sings) Weasley is our king Weasley is our king He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king.  
  
Ron jumps at Draco who begins to run.  
  
Draco: (Still singing) Weasley cannot save a thing He cannot block a single ring. That's why Slitherins all sing: Weasley is our king  
  
Crabbe: Uh?? All hail the weasel!  
  
Goyal: Um. Yep!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Goyal?!?! Where did you come from?  
  
Goyal: uh? Um? Toilet?  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Never mind  
  
Ron jumps on Draco and begins to punch him.  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: You know your all insane, don't you?  
  
All: Who??  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: All of you! Espicially Kitty~Kat~Kisses!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: (looks innocent) Who me?  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: Yes you!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: OK, OK, I did steal the cookies.  
  
Many cookies begin to dance all around the room.  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: As I said, your completley nuts.  
  
Surf: Yep  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses and PonyLuvrGirl: Surf?!?!?  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: But you're a Horse!  
  
PonyluvrGir: You can't talk.  
  
Surf: Ok, your right. I'll go now. (He disappears in a puff of blue and yellow smoke.)  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: PonyLuvrGirl, begone for a little while!  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: Gladly. (She walks through the wall)  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: OK, back to the chaos!  
  
Pansy (sings) Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our king.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: (Absently begins to hum Weasly is our king into a bull horn.) After 2 and a half verses:  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Wait a sec.! I hate Cho, not Ron! DIE CHO DIE!!!!  
  
All except Cho, Cedric, and George: DIE CHO DIE!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!!  
  
Cedric begins to cry.  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Cho now develops a splitting headache!  
  
Cho: MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cedric: Poor Cho!  
  
Cho: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
George: Cho! Will you go out with me?  
  
Cho: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All except Cho and Cedric: DIE CHO DIE!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!!  
  
George: DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! CHO MUST DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty~Kat~Kisses: Ummm. Die Cho Die!  
  
All except Kitty~Kat~Kisses, Cedric, and Cho: YEAH kITTY~KAT~KISSES!  
  
End of this chapter. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, well, as you all know by now this so-called plot is mine but the majority of thecharacters, that is to say the Harry Potter characters, belong to the queen of literature herself, J.K. Rowling who is expecting a third child. Ah, the lucky, lucky child...

Authors note: Um.... Sorry that it has, literally, been nearly a year since I updated this story. But, as they say, a year is like a second to Nicolas Flammel...

Now, back to our story

All but Cho and Cedric: Die Cho Die!!!!!! Die Cho Die!!!!!!!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kittykatkisses: People, Hey people...

All but Cho and Cedric: DIE CHO DIE!!!!! DIE CHO DIE!!!!!!!!!

Kittykatkisses: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stunned silence broken by a loud gnawing sound in the far left corner.

Cho: What's that noise?

Murmuring from the people.

Draco: since I'm BRAVE, I'll go check it out.

Draco walks over to the corner and laughs.

Draco: It's just Crabbe, you bunch of Pigeons!

Hermione: Pigeons?

Draco: Well, you look more like a beaver.

Hermione gasps

Pansy giggles

Ron: I am SO not a Pigeon

Draco: Are so

Kittykatkisses: Hey Draco, I think YOU look like a bit of a pigeon.

Draco: HUH???

He turns into a pigeon with a green stripe down his back.

All: Stare at Kittykatkisses.

Kittykatkisses: What? He's a pigeon!

Fred and George together: Whatever.

Lavender: so... How do we get out of here?

All: Yeah, that's right, uh huh, etc.

Kittykatkisses shrugs

All stare at Kittykatkisses

Kittykatkisses: What? You got your selves into this mess...

George: No, we didn't!

Fred: Yeah, I agree with the good-looking one!

Kittykatkisses begins to back up as a water balloon falls in the middle of the crowd of characters.

Peeves: Ha ha! Got the ickle firsties!

Kittykatkisses: Erm, Peeves, we're not firsties...

Peeves isn't listening. He shoots over to Lavender.

Peeves grabs Lavender's nose!

Peeves: Got Your Conk!

Kittykatkisses: Go AWAY Peeves!

Peeves blows a loud raspberry.

Kittykatkisses: Well, we DO need to get out of here...

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I've figured out how to end it so I'll post the ending within about a week. Please Review!


End file.
